


The Storks Problem

by Silco



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 跟平常一樣，他們並肩作戰，事後獎勵是一場火辣的rough sex。這次事情卻有了出乎意料的發展…





	The Storks Problem

**Author's Note:**

> *基本上是合體刊背景，因為電影讓我有點失望  
> *警告：Mutant！Wade，有Mpreg慎入，但沒有生娃養娃的情節，只有CDP夫夫  
> *多米諾作為前女友的提及

「這次可真的出問題了。」這句話是Nate說的，那真怪，因為通常負責開啟話題的角色都是Wade。

「是啊。」Wade乾巴巴地回道，失去了他Demi Moore似的夢幻語調。他看著Nate的眼神幾乎可以被形容為複雜，而後者的臉龐看起來半帶興味，眼角卻是很柔和的神色。但是由另一個角度來看，Nate又像是在皺眉。

「我是說，就算我們原本就知道有這個問題，我本來以為你的身體因為治癒因子的關係總是在不斷更新，所以這件事不可能發生。」

「是啊。」Wade又說了一遍。小心翼翼地看向自己的腹部，好像多看了這一眼他的腹部就會爆炸一樣。Nate也和他一起盯著，那感覺真奇怪，好像兩個人在期待他的肚子在他們盯著的這幾秒間會突然冒出甚麼一樣。如果是那樣，或許他們其實是在拍最新一集的異形。

他們一齊沉默了數秒，然後Wade終於開口說話了：

「我想我們要想辦法擺脫它。」

 

時間得拉回一個月前。

Wade接了一筆委託，是那種足夠有趣、錢又只多不少的那種，內容是要闖進某個情報機構偷走研發中的變種疫苗，順帶把研究資料給胡搞一番。

然後不知怎的，平常忙得不見蹤影的救世主也摻和進來了。Wade早該想到的，畢竟委託的關鍵字是「變種」，肯定要跟他的變種耶穌老相好有點關係的（好吧，他不知道，但這筆委託就是Cable怕他無聊給他派的）。

他倆把研究室搞得天翻地覆的，連帶給放假了還不幸待在其中留守的研究人員留下了嚴重的心理陰影。不只透過身體力行的暴力，還有某些對他們來說聽來恐怖大於甜蜜的調情，比如說，「Nate，你想我們還能用其他方法把這裡搞得更骯髒嗎？」這句話還得配上不知為何，隔著面罩還能看見的撲閃撲閃睫毛和跳到空中以詭異姿勢翹起的臀部。

可憐的研究人員醒來以後始終搞不清楚身上的到底是那兩個人的體液還是機構裡的化學藥劑。最終他們決定，寧願承認他們就是被高危險藥品弄壞了腦子，也拒絕去思考任何一絲那高個子男人可能真的遵從了另一個奇裝異服人士的要求都把他們給弄暈了然後在那血腥的犯罪現場做愛直到後者在實驗室的每個角落高潮的可能性。

總之兩人是毀了那個研究室，連電腦裡的資料都被Nate洗得一乾二淨，用錯誤的補了上去，手法乾淨俐落。他確保了這得花費好大一番功夫才有辦法修正，而且前提是要先查覺到那是假資料。

大鬧一番後，Wade心滿意足地被Nate帶回普羅維丹斯，他們在那裏共度了一個相當美好、時刻需要補充大量水分的周末，直到Nate再次想起某個懸而未決的未來分歧點。

Nate不在島上時Wade最好也不要在，這是一項無聲而嚴謹的規定。

Nate抱著手臂看著Wade從自己的床下拉出彈藥盒，看他因為盒子底部散落著幾個上了黑紅漆的手榴彈而笑開，跳起來以過於歡快的語調向自己索要一個響亮的道別吻。他懷疑Wade翻找裝備太過熟練的動作，是否早已預料到每一次別離，因為在他整理必需品的時候對方分明在熟睡，不過他沒能問出口。

「那就下次見啦，Naaaaaaaaaaate！」Wade從窗口躍出前還沒把面罩完全戴上，他對Nate露出一個巨大的笑容，他全身上下最完好的地方，那一口整齊的白牙從缺損的嘴唇間露出，幾乎感染了Nate。

Nate絕對會想念這個，儘管他不願意承認，就像他從來不願意作那個被留下來的人，他永遠也要向這個世界爭取他理想的未來。

他很快地跳躍到了他該去的地方，Wade暫時被拋諸腦後。

 

直到現在。

回到這個時間線上的兩個小時前，他剛從時空跳躍中回來，滿足於幾個大麻煩的完美解決，途中友善地路過（Nate說服自己這只是路過，而不是急於與對方陷入一團棉被海中翻滾）Wade的公寓，發現對方身上有一絲微小的意識附著。

一開始他還以為是Wade又跑去招惹死亡女神，或甚麼東方的神奇力量，讓自己又被詛咒，使得已經夠混亂的小腦袋（他是說，就他自己所知，Wade腦內至少有兩個人格在對話，一個是喋喋不休的傭兵，另一個則被傭兵稱為親愛的小黃框）又多了幾個永遠不懂的閉上的嘴。但他後來驚訝地發現，那股意識，主要是附著在Wade的下腹。

那絕對就是懷孕，他平常會篤定地這麼說。

但面對Wade，他只能說，「Wade，我想我們需要談談。」

然後他們就談了，這一鍋就這麼尷尬地炸開來了。

過往之事席捲而來，攫住了Nate的思緒，他忽然想起這是他長長的未來清單裡的最末一項。

組建一個家庭。

但是，跟Wade一起？這是個瘋狂的想法，不只因為Wade是個瘋狂的人，更因他自己就是個瘋狂的戰士，他深知自己並非總是理智或者所向披靡，所以他從前與Domino的一段情其來有自，他的總結是那股吸引力源於那穩定感。Domino能毫不費力地操縱她周圍所有的事物，直到最後結果步上正軌，這跟他完全不同，他清醒的每一分每一秒都在抗爭，不論是與TO病毒，或是這個該死的世界，但他們終究分開。而多嘴的傭兵是Nate身邊來來去去的人們中，留下得最堅定的那一個。

這並不是說他倆成天黏糊糊地在一塊，儘管Nate並不反對，但是他們有很多各自的事情要忙，除此之外，Nate也不擅於處理長期關係，他只知道，Wade是他所擁有的最穩定的感情，而於Wade如是。如果他們想要組建家庭，這也不是不可能的，只要Wade願意。

「我們可以不用擺脫他，」Nate最後宣布，「我想是我們一同負起責任的時候了。」

出乎他意料的，Wade完全不同意他的想法。

「那算甚麼，你想把我拖進Dallas（注1）嗎，看在老天的分上，現在是21世紀了，你不需要…對你的一夜情負起責任或甚麼的！」Wade氣呼呼地說，不如平常的巧舌如簧，他脹紅了臉，語調急促又尖銳，「抱歉呢，我還以為未來的電視已經有點進步，不播這種荼毒小孩腦袋的傻呼呼家庭劇，還是說未來的電視台是由某個像你一樣的道德混帳把持？」

「不，我只是覺得，或許我們可以成為一家人。」Nate小心翼翼地說，狂暴的Wade對他來說有點陌生，但他也不是沒有處理過這樣的情況，「我想我們可以簽點正式文件甚麼的，讓他變得官方？」

「喔。所以我們要正式結婚了？讓這一切變得官方？那麼把以後發生的所有事情稱為離婚就顯得更合理了。而我們結婚是為了這個孩子，天哪，我真的覺得自己在演Knocked Up（注2）了。」

Nate覺得自己不太理解Wade現在腦袋飛速運轉的方向，他下意識地抓起Wade的手，溫柔地以嘴唇摩娑了一陣。而Wade顯然被他這個舉動嚇得不輕。

「Nate你瘋了。」

即使Nate知道自己的舉動很反常，但被一個瘋子敬畏地稱呼為瘋子還是讓他大大地翻了一個白眼。

「不，我沒有，我只是覺得，或許你有婚前症候群了。」

「啥？！」

 

Nate急匆匆地趕回普羅維丹斯的時候，Wade已經從他的視線中消失整整24小時了。他急切的樣子嚇壞了普羅維丹斯的幾乎所有人，除了不知道為何出現在那裏的Domino。

「我早就說過他會出現在這裡，我有預感。」

「你看到他了？」

「否則我是來這裡跟你敘舊的？」Domino不耐煩地說，看到Nate顯然氣急敗壞的樣子才滿意，「如果你是指搶了我的委託然後一個人跑去搞砸一切的渾蛋傭兵，是的，所以我來這裡索要一些賠償，順便避避風頭。你知道的。我早該知道你們之間也會出問題。」

「我們之間沒有問題。」

「是喔，你要不要聽聽Wade是怎麼說的。」

Domino那種游刃有餘的態度簡直把Nate逼得發瘋，但他又不想承認，今天兩度被他的情人們────無論是前任或是現任耍得團團轉。

「所以他到底在哪裡？」

「你的房間。你不是就該先從那裏開始找嗎？」

真是個混蛋。

Nate推開門走進房間，看到Wade正陷在與自己的激烈爭吵當中，竟意外地感到一陣甜蜜。

他也要瘋了，是不是？

「喔嘿，Nate，我正在跟小黃眶說，不，我們沒有要結婚，是不是？這只是一個編輯的惡作劇，你知道，現在是四月，再過幾個禮拜，他們就會想辦法讓這個現象消失掉的…」

「我跟你說過了，我們要留下他。我們可以一起撫養他。」

Wade住口了，他看起來已經不再驚訝，而是被驚惶給抓住了。他玩弄著自己手上的傷口，摸了摸他放在床上的武士刀，猶豫了一陣子才開口。

「我不知道，Nate，或許…或許我們該放棄它。」

Nathan注意到，Wade沙啞的聲音失去了平時那種夢幻的語調，變得冷靜而內斂。

「Wade，我們必須好好地談論這件事。」

「我們現在就正在談，Nate，這個東西…」Wade的聲音開了岔，他咬了咬牙，一副下定了決心的樣子才開口道「我們的孩子，這是不對的。它出生以後可能會有問題，我是說，看看我，我有癌症，皮膚病，還有見鬼的自癒因子跟不知名的一堆疾病！我不認為這是個好父母好基因，要是寶寶生下來以後就帶著這些見鬼的雜七雜八的累贅呢！」

「Wade，癌症和自癒因子都不會遺傳。」

Nate 現在知道Wade 的語氣為何那麼奇怪了，他在猶豫。

Wade的道德地帶跟他不一樣，他懷著強烈的救世主情結，被教導、或說被塑造成非黑即白的道德觀，即使到了現在他仍秉持著這樣的概念。

可是Wade是不一樣的。

超乎常人的經歷和腦袋讓Wade有自己的道德底線，那是隨時在變換的概念，一條寬到不能被稱作線的地帶，但凡有事情踩到上頭，都將會困擾Wade 一陣子。所以現在這個變種小寶寶顯然一腳踏上那灰色地帶。所以他可以清楚知道，跟他一樣，Wade是真的在考慮留下這個寶寶。

這個主意帶給他狂喜，然而也使他害怕。但能知道有人陪他一起面對總是很好的。

「無論發生甚麼事，我們都會一起度過的。」Nate握住了Wade的手，「我ヽ你，還有這個寶寶，不然的話，你覺得家是做甚麼用的。」

 

END

 

注1：美國八點檔《朱門恩怨》，標題夠簡單粗暴了吧！  
注2：美國電影《好孕臨門》，一夜情加上未婚生子，原本想用他當標題名的，不過我想強調cablepool之間”problem”的部分

**Author's Note:**

> 去年開始寫的，今天不想讀書，匆匆地完成就丟上來了，Cablepool在電影後依舊沒有大爆真是傷透人心。  
> 總之想描寫救世主在Wade與孩子和世界中做艱難的抉擇，也想寫寫Wade帶著一個累贅依舊瘋癲的行徑。就算Wade是個小必取，大混蛋，但還是保有自己的感情，對Cable和自己肚子裡的生命付出不輕易給出的愛。  
> 今年EC靠「給你一個家」強勢回歸，我就悄咪咪地把他塞到同是變種兒的Cable口中了，哈哈哈。


End file.
